In Remembrance
by Scribbler A
Summary: A maiden's melancholy, aided and generated by the lyrics of a sorrowful song, through tidbits of her memories with him. His smile, his caress, his embrace, she remembers.


**Disclaimers: **No, I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor do I own anything related to it as well. Just the idea for this story.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there, peeps! It's been a while since my last disappearance from this very website (again). Long story short, I've been catching up with a lot of stuffs I've missed throughout year 2013 since I was very busy most of the times, and didn't have much time to do what I always do. Anyway, this is the first time I've written a song-fiction, as a matter of fact. The idea came to me because the lyrics were just too similar to a scene I had in my head, so I had to write it out. On a completely irrelevant note, I feel pretty neutral about this little song-fic of mine. Just enjoy it as it is and have a fulfilling 'feel'-trip!

* * *

**Song used in this fan-fiction:**

**Release My Soul - Aimee Blackschleger**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own this song, just that it's so awesome I'm not even worthy of it.

* * *

'normal' = Narration

_'italic'_ = Lyrics of the song

* * *

Scribbler A presents

His first ever song-fiction

"In Remembrance"

-Enjoy-

_Oh take a look in the mirror, you look so sad_

She woke to the quiet desolate morning, the window curtains barely concealing the view of her room from the world. The mirror adjacent to her bed shone dimly under the sunlight; she stared at her own unkempt reflection. Those sad, lifeless eyes.

Another day, without him.

_It's so cold like that winter market we used to go_

It was snowing outside, due to Third Impact being negated, and the thorough eradication of the Angels, everything was starting to return to the way they were, before all of it happened the first time.

Another breakfast, without him.

_I don't cry anymore but I feel so hurt_

It had been a year since then; the price of a life dear to her, paid so that the world could achieve peace at last. She couldn't do anything but cry for her lost since then. She cried, and cried, and cried, until the tears stopped. And there was no more, but the present hurt in her aching heart.

Another life, without him.

_So I don't need you too close to me_

There was a reason for her constant haughtiness she had shown to anyone and everyone in public. She didn't want anyone near to her, become dear to her, so that she would lose them again. She wanted those feelings rid off. But, she couldn't regret this. Not this.

She couldn't regret loving that spineless idiot.

_You don't hear me, so you said_

_I don't know why things have changed since yesterday_

Yet, of course, the idiot took it the wrong way. She couldn't even apologize now, now that whenever she remembered that day, the fight they had before they were deployed into the battlefield would be their last conversation. And that was the thing she regretted most.

_This could be love again_

_All I need is you_

She knew that long ago. She needed him long ago. Since that day, on that ship. They were meant for each other. She learnt only of that months after everything ended.

She never had the chance to experience the butterflies, the jittery and nerve-wrecking sensation when you realize you had feelings towards someone. That someone was long gone from her world.

_Come back, I'm waiting anytime the heavy rains come_

_Still I miss days with you_

_I can't look into your face_

_Oh feeling blue and looking back again_

_Please come back to me_

No matter how she pleaded to any higher being, how impossible it seemed to be whenever she would imagine _him_, standing on her doorway, informing her to get ready for dinner. She would always be hopeful; she would always try to be hopeful, no matter how improbable or illusionary it was.

_To stay with you always_

_You are the world to me_

_And dreaming on_

_So you can take my sword for you_

She would continue waiting; continue hoping, until that day, when she sees him once again. Under the blossoming cherry tree, on the rusting steel bridge, at the intersection they often took on their way to school, back on the ship they first met. She would wait for that day to come.

_Oh how do you feel so fine_

_You are the world to me_

_And dream on_

_You stole my heart so long ago_

_Oh I release my soul_

_So you feel my song_

So until that day, she would continue hoping. Hoping against hope, that that one day would arrive, when she could see that smile of his again.

Another world, without his smile.

* * *

**(END)**

Truthfully, I'm a tad bit afraid to see your reaction to this song-fiction. How 'bout you tell me (please be gentle) in the review section?


End file.
